


Mirror Symmetry

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, M/M, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from the dead was never supposed to be a bed of roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Symmetry

“You–” 

“Yes–” 

“How–” 

“Well, the short version is not dead, but–” 

“Why - why would you do that – to me?” 

“There were reasons–” 

“You – let me grieve–” 

“I suppose I’m sorry for that–” 

“There’s a bloody gravestone with your name on it!” 

“I had to make it believable–” 

“That’s why you made me watch?” 

“–as believable as possible–” 

“–put me in a precisely calculated position, didn’t you, for me to watch you _die_ , Jesus, there was so much _blood_ –” 

“Didn’t know you’d get so squeamish–” 

“Don’t try to ride a tiger, I was a bloody soldier!” 

“Hard to forget that when you’re having me in a headlock–” 

“I _killed_ for you!” 

“I know, and if you could refrain from repeating it right now–” 

“And now you’re back, out of the blue, right when I’ve finally moved on and am about to marry?” 

“Marry? You really _have_ moved on, haven’t you?” 

“For the thousandth–” 

“Doesn’t matter. Break the engagement. You are _mine_.” 

“You basta– _ooomph!_ ” 

“...” 

“...” 

“You were saying?” 

“ _Do that again._ ” 

“...” 

“Okay. Damn. Not that I'm not glad you're back, but what about Mary?” 

“Who?” 

“She’s really nice, you know. Ex-CIA assassin, but I don’t mind _that_.” 

“Interesting. She might come in handy. I know about another lonely ex-soldier who could use a doting, freelance killer wife.” 

“Really? Who?” 

“Oh, a certain Bachelor.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the courtesy of Tumblr, I am now imagining Seb Moran with Michael Fassbender's face. Suddenly, MorMor is my new OTP.


End file.
